


your eyes glow like fireflies

by imnotacyborg



Category: The Legend of Zelda: Twilight Princess
Genre: I'm pouring half of my head canons here, M/M, Slice of Life
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-30
Updated: 2016-11-30
Packaged: 2018-09-03 09:03:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 537
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8706184
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/imnotacyborg/pseuds/imnotacyborg
Summary: Well, yes. Link had the habit of doing things out of the usual but...Really? The most powerful thing in existence, used as a lantern?





	

Shad put his ink away, smiling at his neatly written notes about their most recent visit to the City in the Skies. It had certainly been an adventure.

He turned his eyes to Link, sitting on the couch, looking with a strange expression at his left hand. More specifically, the Triforce mark.

"Something bothering you, old boy?"

Link hummed for a few seconds then looked at Shad with a small smile.

"Nothing much, just thinking about some things Zelda said"

Shad couldn't deny it was weird hearing someone refer to Queen Zelda so informally, but it was so normal coming from Link he didn't even cared anymore.

"Something about a new mission? Perhaps the ball she wanted to throw for you?"

Link gulped with the mention of the idea Zelda gave weeks ago.

"No, not that. Just...magic stuff I guess? I didn't understood most of it".

Shad hummed and crooked his head slightly.

"If you ever want to discuss about this, I'm always here for you".

Link gave him a small, warm smile. The one that, despite always making Shad blush without fail, was still his favourite.

"I know".

 

Shad yawned and rubbed his eyes with his fingers, putting his glasses on the bedside table. It was already late, Link had fallen asleep half an hour ago, and now Shad was just ready to, almost literally, jump on his bed.

Shad carefully laid down, squeezed Link's hand lightly, and gladly fell in a deep sleep.

  
"Hey, Shad"

Shad looked around the flowery fields, searching for the voice. He knew it was Link, but he couldn't see the blond head anywhere.

"Seriously, you gotta see this, it's really cool!"

Well, Shad would gladly look at anything Link was showing. If he could see the small Hylian in the first place.

"I'll poke your neck, _I swear I will_ ".

Shad slowly opened his eyes, being the first thing he saw the deep blue of Link's eyes, with a weirdly excited shine, for that time of the night.

Shad yawned.

"What is it, old boy?"

Link smiled.

"Check this out"

He opened his left hand slowly. Shad squinted his eyes, trying to avoid the glow--

_Glow?!_

A strong, golden glow was coming from Link's palm, and his hand opened to show... A small triangle, floating calmly above his hand, glowing gold and, for some reason, humming almost silently.

"It could be a really cool lantern, for our night researches, don't you think?"

Shad turned his eyes, large like dinner plates and shining with what seemed to be almost excitement and fear, to Link's face.

"Is that..."

"The Triforce. Well, the Courage part, yep"

Shad blinked, feeling the need to have cold water thrown on his face to make him really wake up.

"Zelda teach me this. Took some practice, but I did it!"

Well, yes. Shad would _love_ to praise Link for learning a magic trick the Queen also used but...

"You..." Shad paused, gathering his thoughts "You are using part of the most powerful things in our world. As lantern".

Link smiled and nodded happily.

"Old boy, I don't know if I love you with all my heart or if I want to throw you out of bed".

**Author's Note:**

> I am posting this from the bussss, warn me for typos please!
> 
> And this is a idea I like. I mean, the Triforce bearers being able to do stuff besides destroying each other with it :V
> 
> And I had to write some ShadLink, eventually.


End file.
